


Dead man walking

by gleek_runner



Series: Mission V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: "I thought you were dead"





	

"I thought you were dead"

The words ring in his head.

He thought he was dead too,or at least that's what he thought for a while.He saw the light and felt the warm embrace of Heaven.

"I thought so too"

"I came to your funeral"

"How was it?"

"Amusing"she stated with an emotionless expression.She was joking-at least that was what Phil understood-but no one could really tell from the way she spoke."Everyone cried"

"Did you?"

"I'm not a robot"she continued"I feel as much as the next person"

"I'm sorry"

"You should"

"I need you"

This could mean a lot of things.

Either I need you meaning that he needed her with him,to try this once more.To share her happiness and fears.

Or perhaps I need you could only mean that in his new mission,Phil needed a pilot.

So what did he meant?

"Please"

He meant the first.

"Only as a pilot"

(She understood the second)


End file.
